


Forever Yours

by MrsLokiOdinson



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A silly drabble from my phone, F/M, I can't sleep so I write, I know, I'm sorry for how terrible this is, Mommy Darcy and Daddy Loki, My 4AM thoughts, Not Beta'd, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, You don't have to say how terrible, birth scene, not even sorry for this, okthxbai, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLokiOdinson/pseuds/MrsLokiOdinson





	Forever Yours

A new dawn of each morning always brings new hopes of those promises hold by the darkest nights. Unfortunately for her, both her hopes and promises were no longer imminent, not since four years ago. They met when this old world, Midgard as they called it, was simpler, unknown to any threats outside its own.

 

From the very first glance, she knew the chaos he harnessed under that pale skin. He was wicked and dark and cloaked with mystery, but his eyes … his lonely eyes they spoke of magic and that very magic had bewitched her.

_“You’re not scared of me.”_ That was the first time they actually spoke, because they didn’t get much time for pleasantries between New Mexico and his fall.

 _“There’s nothing to be scared of.”_ There was a glint of amusement in his eyes at her brashness.

 _“Oh but you will be, not much longer now.”_ His wicked grin spread chills down her spine.

 

Romanoff dismissed her right after (she wasn’t even supposed to be there in the first place), and she didn’t get to see him again until the chaos ensued (not much longer indeed). Later on that week, bounded with chains on his hands and feet, they met again. Just a mere glimpse as she watched the thunder god took him away in a flash of light. That was it, she thought, but turned out fate made a different call.

 

Their story began with him dangling on his end, barely holding on a thread. Beaten and defeated, cold and alone. Though dungeons and chains no longer bound him, the young prince was a prisoner still.

 

One bedazzling night the gods held a feast and of course, Jane was among the guest lists. Feeling slightly drunk and out of place Darcy chose to wandered off alone while Thor was busy romancing his fair lady. She witnessed too much public display of affection and enough mead to cloud her vision thank you very much. And off she went, to the garden, the library, the empty alcove by the tower.

 

_“Darcy … “_

 

A whisper called out but when she turned, there was no one there. The voice repeated his calling, again and again until it lured her curiosity and her drunken mind to follow through an empty hall, up to what seemed to be an endless stairway that leads to an unknown wing of the north side of the golden castle.

 

There were gleaming of candle-lights and twinkling stars shining from the window sills, enough to get her moving on her (slightly) tipsy steps. The path eventually ended and she found herself standing amidst tall arching ceilings and one pair of intricate wooden door. There was no question that whomever is calling her stood right behind those closed doors, and so without further hesitating she entered.

 

There she found him, a smirk hung on his face, crossing his hands on his back as he scanned her face.

 

 _“So we meet again.”_ He softly drawled, his words caressed her like honey.

 _“Why did you call me?”_ Something inside her knew that it was him all along.

 _“I thought it was obvious_.” A tilt and a smug on his face as he tuned to face her.

_“Not to me.”_

_“Lies don’t suit you very well milady.”_

_“You got lonely up here? Pissed they didn’t invite you?”_

_“Thrilled.” He smiled that devilish smile of his, “Have a drink with me maybe? It’s a beautiful night.”_

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“No you won’t.”_

_“Watch me.”_

She did leave him, slam the door to his face … but in the middle of the night, he stole her sleep. Helplessly, tossing and turning on the guest bed at her room with the haunting thought of him, his eyes and his burning gaze over her.

  

_Why did he call me?_

You know why.

  

He was right. Lies never suited her. The answer was laying dormant down the darkest corner of her heart. Hurriedly she ran back down the same pathway, the same corridor until she found him again. Without wasting another second, she entered his private chamber.

 

 

 _“Don’t say another word.”_ She said to him as he turned to welcome her, as if he already anticipated her second coming.

 _“I won’t.”_ A lie, she knew but she no longer care.

 

 

That was the first of many nights she spent with him, sometimes he’d visit on her weekends, night after night before disappearing for months on end. He’s a tricky one, not an easy book to read to begin with but she knew better than to ask for more reasons for him to stay or why he left, because then he’d only lie. It comes naturally to him, to hide behind his venomous words and callous masks. But at one point she caught on more than he let her. She knew, his lips, his tongue, they spoke differently from what his eyes conveyed. She felt it, that though the distance was stretched between them and there’s a wall he build around him, this thing they’re sharing is more than just a heat of a moment.

 

Each time he touched her and she touched him, with his skin on hers, he took more than she was willing to give. Though without his consent or her knowing it, she took even more than she gave him. When the morning sun came, with his magic he always sent her back to her own bed, leaving the scent of his warmth lingers on her wake for hours to come.

 

This was their little secret, their little game. No one knew about it, as no one should. She thought she could keep on going on and on but the game changer came unannounced. That was the reason behind her visit tonight, hiding under her cloak heading to the secret passage he left open for her. They haven’t seen each other for about more than two months and she misses him dearly and this news she carries with worried her, shocking is one way to put it, and though she’s ready with whatever response he’d throw her way, the unease still refuse to cease.

 

 

“Loki…” Uncertainty heavily hung in her heart.

“Darcy?” He was on the far left of the vast room, sitting on his armchair near the open window. 

“I don’t know how to say this, but – “ She fidgets on her heels. 

Loki immediately stands and cross the distance, “You’re … you’re with child.” 

“How do – “ Her eyes widen in shock.

“My child. I can feel his magic.” There’s a sense of awe on his face as he treads closer to where she stands.

 _A boy?_ Wow … wow, she’s going to have a son! She muses to herself.

“I didn’t know we could, I didn’t know … “ He was always careful and so was she. 

“Darcy … “ A reverence on his eyes, his fingers tracing down her side as he took her into his embrace. 

“I want him, I want to keep him Loki.” She said before he could utter another word.

“What makes you think I don’t?” He pulls away to get a look at her.

“Wait, you – you want this baby too?” Bewilderment paints her face. 

“There’s no questioning it. It is my child you are carrying with you.” Lightly he places his palm over the light bump on her lower abdomen. He closes his eyes and instantly, she could feel a tingling sensation ghosting over her skin, dousing inside – causing her to tremble at the feel of his magic surging into her veins. 

He smiles, “You’re eleven weeks along.”

Tears prickling on her eyes as the words he uttered, “Oh god, I never thought of this before … “ They actually create a life together!

“Stay with me, let me take care of you, let me take care of everything.”

“I want to, but - what would your parents think of this?” A mortal out of wedlock no less.

“They’re the least of my concern right now.”

“Why? Is there something wrong?” Her brows knitted in sudden worry.

“Our child carries my blood, he’s half Jotun.”

_“And?”_

“This won’t be easy Darcy. This kind of pregnancy never occurred before and your mortal body might not be capable of containing his magic nor his temperature, that’s why I need you to stay here with me.” His palm cradles the side of her face as he lightly kisses her by the cheek.

She leans to his touch, “I’m always with you.”

 

 

***

 

 

According to the common law and norms in Asgard, there should be a wedding before the child is born, especially one coming from the royal family. Loki of course, was opposed to the idea. He said that Darcy needed to focus more on getting as much rest as possible, so she can take better care of herself and the baby that is growing bigger, stronger inside her. Darcy agreed on his reasoning because the last thing she wanted was to have a wedding based on necessity and not love.

 

 _“I don’t need to follow any rules, I just need you to be with me.”_ She said to him when he asked for her insight on the matter.

 _“And I you.”_ He replied as he leaned closer for a kiss.

 

Everyone got over their shock after a few weeks, and thanks to Loki she finally got used on staying on this foreign place. To her surprise, he’s very attentive during her pregnancy, he’s always there to support her with anything her heart desired. It awes her still to watch him and the baby bonds through their magic. And of course, he’s right, though this is her first baby and she got nothing to refer or compare to, carrying a Jotun inside her is indeed, hard. Her temperature always drops every midnight, causing her teeth to cackle and her skin turns ashen blue. If he isn’t always there beside her, she wouldn’t think she’d manage to get through her first trimester.

 

Darcy waddled her way towards the porch, one hand perching on her waist, supporting her ever-growing weight. Right now she already could barely looks down on her toes, “I look like a whale. Are you sure we’re not having twins? Triplets? Or about to pop like, tomorrow? I know he’s supposed to be half giant but this -” she places a hand on her waist while the other rounds around her swollen bump, caressing it affectionately.

 

“Darling, you look magnificent as ever.” He comes to stand behind her, watching the sunset fell over their balcony, snaking his hands on his lover’s expanding waist.

 

“You’re getting rusty with your lies there.” She rests her head on his chest. She loves the way he treats her like a treasure. No one would guess, not even her before this pregnancy, that Loki turns out to be a dotting lover, even more so than Thor.

 

Silently, softly his fingers mold to the curve of her stomach as he plants kisses on her nape, “This right here, this life you’re carrying inside of you is magnificent.” 

She feels a surge of heat at his touch, even more so when he goes higher to cup her aching breasts, his thumb grazing on their peak. “I love everything about you…”

“Hmmhh, yes – “ she whimpers when he rolls his fingers with added pressure.

“and I love seeing you round and glowing with my child inside of you.” He nudges his pelvis, an apparent erection pressing to her back. “But I think you already _know_ that.”

“You can show me again. Eir did say that sex is good for the labor.” She deeply sighed, smiling wickedly. Somehow this pregnancy only heightened her libido. Thank goodness he’d been a diligent boy. Always eager to show her that very love he mentioned every night and often during the early mornings too.

“Oh I’m planning to,” He lifts the hem of her nightgown until it hunched around her hips and bends her over the stone railing. “I’m going to take you again and again, until my cock stretches you, until your legs give you up and your voice hoarse from screaming out my name.”

Darcy grasps on to tight with a whimper at his next words, “Darling, if only you could see –“ He runs his fingers on her folds, “if only I could show you what I feel when I look at you …”

Two of the digits sink inside, and he gradually moving them inside out with a precise pressure and beat, “Gods, you’re soaked … and so – so tight, hmm do you like that love?”

“Yes, yes,” She cries, her body got a lot sensitive during the pregnancy, she was constantly wet, which to be honest, not a big of a change when someone was to share a bed with Loki.

 

He creates a double and the second one rounded her waist so that now she’s holding on to him and not to the railing. Wanting to give her a proper hold, again, always the attentive lover. He kisses her by the lips while his hands work on her heavy breasts.

Darcy clamps her fingers tight to the tunic of his shirt and she whimpers aloud when the first Loki enclosed his lips and tongue to her folds. She grinds to his mouth, pushing her breasts towards the Loki standing before her. Getting worked up with two of him was too much, the pressure from her aching nipples run to her core. It didn’t take that long before she beckons her cry of release.

 

“I want you” She panted, undone.

“Say it again love, what do you want?”

“You. I want your big cock inside me.”

 

In a flicker of light he magically transported them to their bed, with not a single thread attached on their body. He worshipped her from her toes up to the V between her thighs and kissed her there until she was breathless, and after she cried another plead he finally came to claim her with a grunt. He teases her lips with the blunt head of his cock, stretching her further. He growled when she welcomes him with such heat.

 

“Gods, you’re amazing - “ he slides the final inch until he’s fully seated inside of her.

“This child,” He thrusts deep and slow, loving the ripples of movement it made to her curves, loving the way his cock disappeared in and out of her cunt. “will only be the first of many, you hear me darling?" 

A wild whimper escapes as her answer. Fuck - she was so aroused at the thought.

  
“I said, this glorious body of yours will carry more of my children after this one is born, would that be alright with you?” He gritted the words.

“Yes, Loki, yes! I want to have your babies!” She cried out.

 

Darcy started to move beneath him, writhing her flushed body, her breasts are bouncing as she pleasured herself with her hands, her belly arched, yearning for his touch. Loki stretched his hands and cradled the huge globe between his palms. Feeling a surge of pride rushing through his veins. Mine, he thought. My child. My woman. My queen.

 

They ride their passion away as he made love to her, tenderly, softly, whispering loving words to her ears, cradling her rounding belly between the palms of his hands. He’s loving the feel of it, the generous swell of her body, he wasn’t lying with what he said, seeing his lover’s body round with his child does things to him, _amazing_ things. He sure will plant more of his seeds inside her after she gives birth to their first babe. This pregnancy might be an accident but he’d be lying if he said he never secretly wished for it each time he shed his seeds inside her. He wanted to mark her.

 

“Fell that? What you’ve done to me?” He grunted as he rolled his hips, his face was contorting in beautiful agony.

 

Darcy can feel it alright, how his hard cock is twitching inside of her, swelling bigger than she ever felt, he’s almost there and for the second time, so is she, “You feel good babe, so hard, so big – oh so damn good – oh god! _Aaanhh_ , keep on going, like that, just like that”

 

“Yes darling, cum for me, I want to feel you squeeze my cock” He urged her on.

 

On and on he thrusts, his lips incoherently grunt, calling out her name with his native tongue. In and out he pushes, he pulls, until they fall apart, heavy breath and damp with sweat. He curls her into his embrace and they stay there in silent and peace.

 

“Not much longer now.” His hands tightly curled around her. Gently, his fingers traced to her expanding bump and stayed there, loving the feel of her softness and her warmth under his touch.

 

“I cannot wait.” She replied, joining her hand to where he laid his.

 

 

***

 

 

Less than eight weeks later, Darcy woke up at dawn with a tight feeling knotting on her lower abdomen. She gasps when a pang of pain comes in the next minute.

 

“Shit!” _Is it time?_ Darcy clutches the sheets. The Eir did say that the possibility of having an early birth is quite high considering the size of her baby.

 

_Dammit, no! This cannot be happening! Not when Loki’s not around!_

That afternoon Odin had sent him and Thor for a visit to settle an uprising at Muspelheim, unwillingly Loki agreed with a promise to come home before the night falls. He casted protection magic around her person before he left.

 

 _Damn it!_ They should’ve go at it again before he left, maybe sex could induce this labor faster before he was gone to another realm. The Eir did tell them to carry on their busy bedroom activities since it could help with the birthing process and he was always too happy to oblige.

 

Another pang and she doubled over, “Loki – “ she cried out with panted breath, “Oh god, please come – please come home” she mumbled to herself as she count the minutes and steadied her breathing as the Eir had told her to.

She forced herself to a sitting position on the bed and pulled her knees up, both hands cradling her belly, “Shushh! Patience little baby, mommy can’t wait to see you too.”

 

Looked like the baby shared the same idea though not the patience. Much like his father.

 

The contractions were getting shorter by the minute and Darcy couldn’t stand it any longer, least not on her own. She walked slowly, making stops and clung on to random furniture whenever the pain kicked in before she reached to the door and called for help. 

 

Half an hour later a group of healers come to her room. The queen stands on guard outside with Jane and Sif and they patiently waited for four hours that seemingly feels like forever to Darcy.

 

“I want Loki! I’m not doing this alone!” she cried out, grabbing tight to her rumpled dress, riding out her contraction. She could no longer walk around the room now, it made her wanted to push when she know she shouldn’t, not this soon.

“You’re making a wonderful progress my lady, hang in there.” The older lady said to her, though she wasn’t entirely sure herself, the mortal’s body temperature is dropping by the second no matter how warm the room is. Not amount of magic she and the Queen projected enough to help the mortal ease her pain.

“Oh god!” She felt a tightening pull in her lower belly, something that giving her the urge to bare down, as if the baby couldn’t wait much longer.

“No no no! Wait for daddy! Wait for your daddy!” She cooed the baby. The pain was getting more unbearable after her water broke. Darcy felt cold all over, but oddly - sweat were profusely rolling down her temple. “Where the fuck is he?! Did they call him already?!”

“The All-Mother said he’s on his way now.” Honestly the Eir was rather unsure on assisting this particular birth, because she never had to deal with a Jotun baby before, having prince Loki around would definitely helps.

Before Darcy could utter another cry the doors swung open and the one she’d been waiting for finally came, “I’m here darling, I’m here.”

Loki struts to where she lays, climbs on the bed to sit behind her, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, it’s going to be alright now.” He dropped kisses atop her head and placed his palms on top of her belly, at once his magic calms her, it fused warmth on her cold trembling body.

 

“I’m scared, this is too much, the Eir said the baby is too big for me -” She caressed her belly, “- I don’t think I can – “ That was when another contraction hits her, “Aaahh, oh goddd, oh god Loki!”

Loki held her tight, “Yes, breath it out, you can do this, you’re the strongest woman I’ve ever met in the whole nine realms.” 

“You’re just saying that!” She spat at him when suddenly she felt another sensation hit her body, the contractions was getting shorter in interval, “Oh Loki! Aaah!”

“I really _really_ wanna push, can I push now?” Darcy bit her lip, trying hard to tell her body not to push the baby before it’s time.

“Just a little bit more milady, you might want to switch to a kneeling, standing or sitting position, that way the baby will slide more easily.”

 

With Loki’s help, she opted to kneel on their bed, holding on to Loki’s shoulders, keeping their eyes locked. She grunted and rolled her hips when another pain strikes. The movement she made reminded Loki on their last coupling, which was two nights ago. Skin glinting with perspiration with not a single thread on her luscious body, much like at this moment.

 

“You’re ready milady, when the next contraction hit you may push – “ The Eir finally said.

“Loki,” her hand found his and she clutched tightly as if it was her lifeline, with a weak smile she whispered, “I can’t believe we’re going to see him -”

“So am I love, so am I and I cannot wait.” He rested both their hands over her taut belly and dropped a kiss atop her head.

Within the next push she can feel as if her body was splitting in half. It was the kind of pain that she never have felt before. Wave after wave of contractions pull her inside out and Loki held on to her through the whole ordeal.

“Yes, darling, breathe, push, push” He said to her as she whimpered in pain. 

“Loki, oh god, I can feel him, uugggh – “ She grunted as she curved her body. 

Loki moved his hand to the lower part of her belly, between her legs, wanting to numb the pain there with his magic, but the baby seemed to deflect him each time.

“He’s right there, I – I can touch his hair – “ Loki was in awe, having his fingers right under her opening, ready to catch the babe at any given time. 

“Yes, the baby’s coming, the head is crowning!” The Eir told them.

“Oh oooohhh ughhh!” She bore down harder at the next contraction.

“The head is out! I can see him milady, you’re doing a good job! Push, push harder,” The Eir seemed so happy at her agony of pushing out a watermelon out of a hole the size of an orange. Darcy wanted to choke her.

 

It took three more push before a loud cries filled the room with joy. The healer presented the baby to his proud parents to cradle before cleaning him. ‘He’s perfect’ the prince said with glassy eyes on his lady.

 

They agreed on a name, but keeping it a secret until the day they were ready to present the little prince for the whole kingdom to see.

 

“Thank you” Whispered Loki to her ear. The room was empty now, just the two of them, lied side by side.

“What for?” Darcy could barely feel her body, but at least now she was no longer in pain.

“You’re giving me a family, one I never dare to dream.” The earnest tone to his voice was new to her.

“I guess I did huh” She smiled.

“Yes, and I’m glad that fate brought us together.” He sunk his nose to her hair, taking in her scent.

“Me too.”

“I change my mind though.”

“About?”

“The wedding. I want a proper one before you carry our second child.”

 _What did he just say?_ Her eyes widened in disbelief.

“I know I’m not against your idea of having more babies, but after the kind of labor I’ve been through just now, I’m afraid for a proper wedding you're gonna need to propose to me, properly.” She finally replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

“I’m planning to,” He ran his fingers through her hair, “My future queen deserves only the very best.”

“Damn right.” And with that she closed her eyes, for once, falling asleep with a reality better than her sweetest dream.

“I love you.” He said to her as he gathered her close.

 

Forever.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
